1. Field
The embodiment relates to a battery module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a high-output battery module using a high energy density nonaqueous electrolyte has been developed, and the high-output battery module is realized by a high-capacity battery module formed by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series so that the battery module can be used for devices requiring high power, for example, a driving motor of an electric car.
A battery cell typically includes an electrode assembly formed of a positive plate and a negative plate, and an electrolyte, and generates energy through an electrochemical reaction between the plates and the electrolyte. Gas may be generated in the battery cell due to a side reaction of the electrochemical reaction.
The gas may deform an external appearance of the battery cell to affect a shape of the battery module including the plurality of arranged battery cells, thereby causing instability among the battery cells.